Choi Si Won
Perfil thumb|330px *'Nombre Real:' Choi Si Won (최시원) *'Nombre Artístico:' Siwon (시원) *'Nombre Chino:' Shi Yuan (始源) *'Profesión:' Actor / Cantante / Modelo *'Fecha de Nacimiento Original:' 7 de Abril de 1986. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Aries *'Fecha de Nacimiento Legal:' 10 de Febrero de 1987. *'Estatura:' 1.83cm *'Peso:' 75kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment *'Posicion en el grupo:' principal sub-vocal Dramas *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *Extravagant Challenge (GTV, 2011) *Athena (KBS, 2010) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) *Stage of Youth (CCTV2, 2009) Estrella Invitada, Episodio 12. *Legend Of Hyang Dan (MBC, 2007) *Spring Waltz (KBS, 2006) *18 vs. 29 (KBS, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Parent's Approval (KBS) *Charnel Boy (KBS) Películas *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Battle of Wits (2006) *Charamel Boy (2005) Anuncios * Elite * Seoul milk * Black Jacket *Reaction - "W" de la marca SK Telesys *Acer *frame|Siwon Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Super Junior y Super Junior M. *'Educación:' Instituto Hyun Dae y en la actualidad asiste a la Universidad Inha (Departamento Artísitico, matriculado en Educación Física). *'Apodos:' Caballo (otorgado durante el programa Explorando el Cuerpo Humano al demostrar habilidades atléticas parecidas a las de un caballo), Simba (puesto por Heechul) y El Hombre De Los Gestos (porque cuando habla mueve mucho las manos). *'Pasatiempos:' Cantar, bailar, ver películas, Taekwondo, tocar la batería, jugar con el ordenador. *'Religión:' Cristiano Protestante. *'Idiomas que habla:' Coreano, Chino Mandarín e Inglés. *'Casting:' Starlight Casting System (2003) *'Primera aparición:' en Octubre de 2003 en el MV What is Love ''de Dana, la que llegaría a ser compañera de su misma compañía, se dejó ver primero en el drama 18 vs. 29 y finalmente debutaría como parte del grupo musical Super Junior en el 2005. *Tocó la batería para el grupo The Trax compañeros de la misma compañía SM Entertainment en septiembre de 2006 en un concierto patrocinado por la cadena SBS, debido al abandono del baterista oficial del grupo. *Causó un gran revuelo al colgar unas fotos en su página oficial de la que parece ser su novia: ''Stella, una novata perteneciente a su compañía que todavía no ha debutado. *Participó en la película épica Battle of Wits, una co-producción entre Corea del Sur, China y Japón con la que tuvo que mejorar su Chino (Mandarín), y por la que estuvo varios meses en promociones por todo el sureste asiático. *Fue elegido en marzo de 2007 por una famosa compañía de Tailandia para rodar un comercial en su país, incrementando en gran medida su cantidad de fans, que ya era numerosa tras haber rodado varios vídeos musicales en dicho país anteriormente. *En realidad nació en 1986, pero fue registrado por sus padres hasta 1987, un año después de su nacimiento. *También junto con su compañero de Super Junior Hankyung actuó en dos videos musicales del primer single de Zhang Li Yin song (Timeless). Esta canción cuenta también con la colaboración del miembro de DBSK, Xiah Junsu que canta a dúo con Zhang. *Durante la grabación de Oh! My Lady, Siwon le tomó mucho cariño a Kim Yoo Bin, la pequeña actriz que interpretó a su hija en el drama, incluso ella le llama "papá". En una ocasión, el dijo a través de twitter: “''Mi hija Ye Eun siempre viene a mí corriendo y me abraza mientras me llama papá. Ya me he convertido en un tontorrón por mi hija. Oh, my lady es Ye Eun. Lo siento Chae Rim noona, jeje”''. *El 1 de Abril de 2011 comenzó con las filmaciones de su nuevo drama: "Extravagant Challenge" interpretando a Ren Tsuruga, su compañero de Super Junior, Donghae, también participa de este drama taiwanés interpretando a Shô Fuwa. *Es uno de los miembros de Super Junior más cercano a Sooyoung, ellos se llaman Señor & Señora Choi ya que tienen el mismo apellido y nacieron el mismo dia *Viajó a China con HyoYeon (SNSD) actualmente son muy amigos. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Ficha Asia-Team *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial - Siwon Galería Choi Si Won.jpg|Choi Si Won Choi Si Won2.jpg|Choi Si Won Choi Si Won3.jpg|Choi Si Won Choi Si Won4.jpg|Choi Si Won Choi Si Won5.jpg|Choi Si Won Choi Si Won6.jpg|Choi Si Won Choi Si Won7.jpg|Choi Si Won Choi Si Won8.jpg|Choi Si Won 20100305_spaocoupl.jpg|Choi Siwon + Yoona = SPAO Couple 54561235201009020059512.jpg|Choi Si Won siwonvd.jpg|Choi Si Won 1v.jpg|Choi Si Won siwon (1).jpg|Choi Si Won siwon1d.jpg|Choi Si Won siwon21.jpg|Choi Si Won siwon31.jpg|Choi Si Won siwon41.jpg|Choi Si Won siwon61.jpg|Choi Si Won 0d71e7fd0354381623c69241f4d183c0 large.jpg|Choi Si Won 8fe1255d22869c61d4dd0dbedea3a60f_large.jpg|Choi Si Won 98eb7a411988c311d39c46b245957d6a_large.jpg|Choi Si Won 678769b518da61024ccec2f68df5e0df_large.jpg|Choi Si Won b89ccc1d83cb7609dcd21b793c531d37_large.jpg|Choi Si Won 20101122_award_2.jpg|Choi Si Won junto a TaeYang 20101122_siwon_2.jpg|Choi Si Won normal53160473200909200.jpg|Choi Si Won siwon-high2s.jpg|Choi Si Won u1345p28t3d1163177f326dt20060719000916.jpg|Choi Si Won athena press 11.jpg|Choi Si Won cats2.jpg|Choi Si Won choi-siwon-04.jpg|Choi Si Won 162647_149618805086484_100001150975797_242307_5115452_n.jpg|Choi Si Won siwon-en-ss3.jpg|Choi Si Won 156636_172677596105202_168581346514827_386119_7987882_n.jpg|Choi Si Won rehtr.jpg|Choi Si Won siwon_a_20090516_seoulbeats.jpg|Choi Si Won 1he434.jpg|Choi Si Won junto a Kim Yoo Bin 1zfjzid (1).jpg|Choi Si Won junto a Kim Yoo Bin 10o2mft.jpg|Choi Si Won junto a Kim Yoo Bin 118kkls (1).jpg|Choi Si Won junto a Kim Yoo Bin 20100419_choisiwondaughter2.jpg|Choi Si Won junto a Kim Yoo Bin 20100419_choisiwondaughter-460x345.jpg|Choi Si Won junto a Kim Yoo Bin oml38.jpg|Choi Si Won junto a Kim Yoo Bin 96210648.jpg|Choi Si Won Dong_Hae_Si_Won_29082009085435.jpg|Choi Si Won junto a Donghae 21729754.jpg|Choi Si Won 26624013.jpg|Choi Si Won 28305358.jpg|Choi Si Won 32314764.jpg|Choi Si Won 76894380.jpg|Choi Si Won 63252478.jpg|Choi Si Won siwon04.jpg|Choi Si Won choisiwon.jpg|Choi Si Won 7232-a397n20tu1 (1).jpg|Choi Si Won 7232-6sqjwkyc2z.jpg|Choi Si Won 7232-lc3mbnwafu.jpg|Choi Si Won 7232-ysy7ucjgqv.jpg|Choi Si Won 672246fdgw1dgpj1eaa8fj.jpg|Choi Si Won siwon1.jpg|Choi Si Won siwon1-2.jpg|Choi Si Won siwon1-3.jpg|Choi Si Won siwon1-4.jpg|Choi Si Won 04ffff.jpg|Choi Si Won Choi Si Won (1).jpg|Choi Si Won tumblr_lfp22eEAfg1qcr3bno1_500.jpg|Choi Si Won siwon choi.jpg|Choi Si Won choi.jpg|Choi Si Won choi1.jpg|Choi Si Won choi2.jpg|Choi Si Won choi3.jpg|Choi Si Won choi4.jpg|Choi Si Won choi5.jpg|Choi Si Won choi6.jpg|Choi Si Won 40201107wkorea12.jpg|Choi Si Won 01100401000064708_1.jpg|Choi Si Won 01100401000064709_1.jpg|Choi Si Won 01100401000064710_1.jpg|Choi Si Won junto a Donghae 183888_124926050933071_100002470300842_172886_7802439_n.jpg 217657647.jpg 223179_124926354266374_100002470300842_172900_8025122_n.jpg 251483_132453983513611_100002470300842_198985_3982982_n.jpg 291997_132927380132938_100002470300842_200250_2355081_n.jpg 294287_132927333466276_100002470300842_200249_7617917_n.jpg 262974_124926540933022_100002470300842_172902_7112150_n.jpg 263274_124925947599748_100002470300842_172883_1307919_n.jpg 263753_117205658371777_100002470300842_143346_6529922_n.jpg 268888_117205785038431_100002470300842_143349_6716151_n.jpg 269890_116386985120311_100002470300842_139839_1433454_n.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor